The Demonic Shop
Welcome..... to the demon shop..... That's right, ANOTHER SHOP, BABY! How to get it Step 1 First, collect all 3 coins in any level and then fail 500 times. Once you reach attempt 501, you'll be good. Step 2 Then go to the Treasure Room and go to the new room to the right of Scratch & Potbor. There will be a red lock. If you click it, a demon will say, "Before you get to my shop... you must prove yourself worthy... You must pass 3 tests to continue." If you click the red lock again, he will say, "You must pass these three tests... They will test your power, wisdom, and courage." Steps 3-5 The 3 tests you'll face can be found out by clicking him a 3rd time. * "First, you must be cunning and smart. Find the Master Emblem in the Secret Shop, and use it to enter the Gatekeeper's lair, the Chamber of Time. Find the chest, and bring the white key inside to me." * "Second, you must prove your strength. Beat every single Doom Gauntlet level. Breaks are allowed. You must tell the Keymaster this. He will award you a black key. Bring it to me at once." * "And finally, most importantly, you prove your courage, bravery, and perseverance. You must show your devotion to a level by spending 2000 attempts on the same level. You will get the most important key of all, the yellow key. Bring it to me at once." If you click on him another time, he'll say, "If you have all the keys at the same time, my shop will be open. Do not tell anyone about your desire to get to my shop. If you tell '''anyone', I'm afraid RubRub may get onto me. So ALWAYS KEEP YOUR DESIRES SECRET. 'I don't want anyone closing my shop..." If you click on him any time after that he'll say, ''"What did I tell you?! '''COMPLETE MY TASKS!!!!!"'' If you click him 100 times after the dialogue about keeping your desire secret, he'll say, "'''ALRIGHT, YA KNOW WHAT?!?! TAKE AN ACHIEVEMENT OUT OF ALL THINGS!!! ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED! YOU ANNOYED THE HECK OUT OF THE KEEPER OF THE DEMON MART!!!!! TAKE IT!!!!! TAKE 100 MILLION ORBS, I DON'T CARE, JUST GOOOOO!!!!!!"*' *The actual achievement gives you 10000 orbs, not 100 million. Step 6 Go to him once you've done all 3 tasks and he will say, ''"Thank you. I will open my shop to you. Congratulations on completing your tasks, and thank you for collecting my keys. Remember, d o n ' t t e l l a n y o n e ......." If you click the Keymaster after this, he'll say, "Wait..." "Have you been talking... to... "Harold the Demon Shopkeeper?" "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" STEP 7 BEAT STEREO MADNESS REVERSED THEN HE WILL SAY "EINF TEG NI EHT POHS TSUJ TNOD YUB EHT TASL GNIHT " ITS UPSIDE DOWN ITS SAYS "FINE GET IN THE SHOP JUST DONT BUY THE LAST THING" IF YOU BUY THE LAST THING WHICH IS A HELL EYE MIRROR YOU GET A SECRET SHOP things you can buy in it I'll leave it up to you what you can buy in the Hell Mart! It could be a theme, it could be keys to new secrets, it could be icons, powerups, ANYTHING!!!!!! Just don't forget these 3 things that you must include. # Item # Price # What it does TAKE CARE!!!!! Also note to Halord, DON'T TELL ANYONE OR I'D LOCK MY SHOP Category:Shops